The War of All Souls:Enid' Truth
by Enid Nightshade
Summary: This is a story about a group of kids thrown into a war and left to survive on their own. During the course of the war they find out this war isn't just about the wizarding world but all living, breathing creatures.
1. Be Mine

The War of All Souls

**Disclaimer**: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling so don't sue me because I've only got 4 bucks.

**Summary**: This is a story about a group of children thrown into a war and left to survive on their own.  During the course of the war they find out this war isn't just about the wizarding world but all living, breathing creatures. There may be slight Mary Sue so if you think so let me know and I'll try to change it.

**A/N:** this is probably going to start of slow because this is my first story and some times I get major writers block so when I do I'll let you know and you can tell me what you want to happen.  Also in order to post chapter 2 I'm going to need ten reviews good or bad because I don't want to write when no ones reading.

ENJOY!!! Chapter One Be Mine 

"Enid Lunari Nightshade get your arse down here write now!" said a tall dark haired woman with a severe facial expression. 

"Coming Mother" drawled Enid coming down the spiral staircase.  The Girl had blue  eyes and curly black hair; she was an exact copy of her mother with a slightly less severe face.  

"Well, hurry up the Dark Lord wishes to see you today.  You need to put on these new robes I bought you. " her mom said holding up a black robe with a low cut v neck and bell sleeves.  In her other hand she held up a cloak that fastened to the robe by a medium sized emerald broach.  Enid retrieved the robes and went to her room.  Her room was lavishly decorated with a six piece dark cherry wood bed set that consisted of a king size canopy bed with dark green sheets and hangings, a vanity/ dresser, a desk, a nightstand and a wardrobe.  Laying down the clothes she went into her bathroom to take a bath and wash her hair.  While she soaked in her green marble bathtub she thought to herself.  `Well, today's the day', she thought, `It's the day I finally get to find out what I am to do for the Dark Lord.  I wonder if I can really do this.  Am I truly evil enough to do his bidding.  Even with five years in the Slytherin house I don't think I'm that evil.

" Enid hurry up." Shrieked her mother shattering all of her thoughts to a million pieces.  Enid got out of the tub and put on a green black dressing gown to do her hair and make up in.  She sat at her vanity and brushed her hair.  When she was done she sprayed some Riana's Curl Stay Potion Spray into her hair and left it to dry.  Then she painted her fingernails and toenails ruby red and left them to dry.  As they were drying she looked at herself in the mirror.  She was very pale because her parents would not let her outside this summer so that her complexion what please her master.  Her eyes were a cobalt blue color, almost the color of the ocean at night.  She had soft curly black hair that was easy to manage.  The best thing about her face was the shape of her eyes. They were slanted like that of a cat's. 

 "Enid", yelled her father, "We wont tell you again hurry up."  Enid just rolled her eyes and did her make up.  She used a ruby red lipstick to be bold and used gray eye shadow to make her eyes looked smokey.  When she was done she got up and put on her clothes.  Before she left she looked in the mirror and said, " Ok, for better or worse Enid here we go." Then she whirled around and stalked out the door and down the hall.  While Enid was walking she looked like she was a cat.  She seemed to be walking with the grace of an animal that had muscles in places she didn't have.  This occurred with her no matter how mad, how fast or where she was walking.  As she waked down the hall the grand paintings of her ancestors seemed to break out in whispers about some girl that gets a great honor.  

 "Girl," said one of the painting of Aurora, a thirty year old with bond hair and a ball gown, " You do us proud and give are family more honor."  As usual Enid ignored her a continued her walk to the parlor.  

" Enid !"barked an imposing man with red hair and gray eyes, "Listen to me.  You are to treat the Dark Lord with the utmost respect and to do exactly what we taught you this summer.  And make sure not to speak unless you are told to. "

" Yes Father," sighed Enid

"Fine let us go than we are apperating.  Since I know you can do that just follow our essence to get there."   And with a slight `pop' he and his wife disapperated.  Enid concentrated for a few seconds and then she too disapperated.   When she arrived she appeared to be in a broom shed of some sort,

"Well, grab a broom and for Merlin's sake sit side saddle you are a lady," said Enid's mother.

Silently Enid grabbed a broom and opened the shed door.  Suddenly she was hit with a blast of cold air.   'We must be in the artic though,' Enid to herself

All Enid could think as she stared at the castle was   'Merlin, Agrippa, and Circe this place is huge… and dark… and scary.'  The castle looked to be made of the darkest granite. 

 As Balthasar led his family into what looked like a throne room a large bouncer looking  man stopped them and said, "You to must wait in the lounge the master wants to see her by herself.  When he is done Riana you must prepare your daughter far the pledge and the rights. " 

Silently both parents nodded than walked away.

The bouncer looking guy, whom Enid later found out was named Drionus Hallow led her into the throne room.  Enid dipped a low curtsy murmuring "My Lord" waiting for him to acknowledge her presents and let her rise.

Dironus join miss Nightshade's parents in the lounge until I am finished here.  Well, come here _ma morte fluer_ (A/N it means my deadly flower) so I can look at you.

"With all respect sir my name is Enid Nightshade," said Enid with her head bent low.

" I know what your name is girl now come her NOW," snapped Voldemort.

Enid dipped a low curtsy as a sign of submission and said, "I meant no disrespect my lord it shall never happen again." Them at the impatient wave of his hand she rose and did as she was bid.  After scrutinizing Enid's entire body Voldemort muttered, " You will do, you will do indeed.  Have a seat."  He said as he congered a chair.  " a lady should never stand for long. Especially one as yourself."  After Enid was seated Voldemort asked her a question, " Do you know why you are here"  "NO my lord I do not know why I am here," said Enid with trepidation.  " I am going to make you my bride," said Voldemort, " you see with my death eaters rising as they are it is only fitting the I have a heir so I have decided to make a harem of sorts.  Every year I am going to select two incoming fifth years from three schools.  Hogwarts, Beaubatons, and Drumstrange.  But this year I only pick one.  Do you know why?" asked Voldemort, " I am only picking one this year because she shall be my queen," said Voldemort answering his own question.  " Do you know who my queen is going to be?" 

"No my lord I do not." Said Enid.

" Oh, but I think you do that's why I'll ask you one more time.  Who is going to be make queen?" asked Voldemort in a voice filled with deadly intent.

" I shall be your queen," said Enid in a near whisper.

"Good now is that what you would like _ma morte fluer_?" said Voldemort.

" I… I… I cant," said Enid suddenly running from the room before Voldemorte could register going on. 

Enid was half way through the forest when she heard her father roar and was suddenly knocked off her broom with a curse.  The last think she thought before she blacked out was   I am going to be stuck here forever.

**FIVE  DAYS LATER**

****

Proffesor Snape was walking out of the great hall when he heard a loud knocking…

A/N I think I'll leave it there.  I hope you liked it its my first posted attempt of fanfiction.  Before this story gets to far I would like to ask everyone what they would like in the story.  If this story goes well I plan to make mini side stories that tie in.  Please leave a donation for the author and leave a review or you will forever be barred from the sight of Draco in leather pants.  Or less.

-Enid Lunari Nightshade


	2. Getting Clean

The War of All Souls

Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter Two **

**          Getting Clean**

Professor Snape was making his way to the Great Hall when he heard a loud knocking.

"Peeves if you don't stop that bloody racket right now I'll sick the Bloody Baron on you!" Usually Peeves will stop but he continued to hear the knocking.  With a sigh he followed the noise.  The closer he got the more he heard for example, he heard someone sobbing.  Quickly he opened the door and in tumbled a bruised and bloody Enid.

"Clucking hell Enid what happened to you!"

"Don't let him touch…" mumbled Enid before promptly passing out.  Snape hoisted Enid into his arms and carried his favorite student to the infirmary.  

" Pomfry! We have an emergency!" bellowed Snape still three doors down from the infirmary.

"What is it Snape," said the slightly irritated nurse.

"Miss Nightshade was found in the entrance hall like this."

"Well why didn't you say something hear sit the poor child down so I can fix her up then get out if my infirmary."  Sneering Snape complied with her then swept out of the room with the dramatic flare that only someone from Slytherin could pull off.

*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*=*

"Every Color Blowing Bubble you twit," gasped Snape having run all the way to Dumbledore office.  The gargoyle statue jumped aside with a slight scowl revealing a flight of stairs Snape had to run up.

"Professor," said Snape as he unceremoniously barged in on Dumbledore who was enjoying the nice Wednesday with a Spiderman comic and lemon candies.

"Yes, Snape is it important because the Green Goblin has just kidnapped a plane full of children.  Oh how I do love these muggle comics they are quite funny. You should try one I think –"

"Yes its important," barked Snape interrupting Dumbldore in the middle of his speech on comics, " Enid Nightshade just turned up in the entrance hall beaten and bloody.'

' Well great Merlin why didn't you say so, Come let me contact Minerva and let us be on are way" said Dumbldore the twinkle suddenly missing from his eye.  With that he threw some Comudust into the fire and called for Minerva.

"Yes, Albus." Said Professor McGonagal not looking up from her papers.

" It appears we have a situation with Enid Nightshade would you please meet us in the hospital wing."

" I'll be right down." 

All the Professors showed up at the hospital wing at the same time.

"Be quiet I just got her to sleep come to my office we can talk there," said Madam Pomfry.  She showed them to her office all the while twittering about teachers who have no respect for the ill. 

"Well, what happened to her," said Professor Dumbledore ounce they were all piled into the office.

"Well shortly after Snape left she woke up and started asking why Snape wasn't there and for me not to touch her.  Eventually a put a stunning spell on her and finished fixing her up.  For someone in her situation I was confused as to why she wanted Snape."

"Well what exactly was her situation," drawled Snape 

"She had a broken ankle, a cut on her eyebrow, bruises on her faces arms legs and waist, a burn on her arm that I can't make out yet. I can't heal it because it's magical.  Also, she has lacerations on her wrist and ankle as if she's been tied up and she also has trauma to her genitalia."

Snape being the only one not knowing what she meant asked, "Well what does it mean."

"She has been raped," stated McGonagal softly.

" Well someone owl her parents and let them know that we are requesting that Miss Nightshade stays here for the duration of the summer so she can recover.  We also have to figure out if this has anything with Voldemort coming back."

Suddenly a bloodcurdling scream that threatened to make the glass shattered sounded through the air.

"Stay here," said Madam Pomfry to Professor Dumbledore and Snape, "she may not wont to see men right this moment."

As Madame Pomfry and Professor Mcgonnagal stepped into the room Enid let out a sob saying, "Don't come near me, don't make me do it again please don't make me please, please." 

Madam Pomfry and professor McGonagal went back into the office and convinced Snape and Dumbledore to have a go at talking to her.  When the got on their the only response they got was Enid rocking back and forth murmuring, " Don't make me please," over and over as if it was a religious mantra.

"Enid," snapped Snape, "do you know who we are."

"I…I know who you are, said Enid after taking a shuddering breath.

"Who are we then," said Snape wanting to make sure she was all there.

"You are Pro… Professor Snape and He is Headmaster Dumbldore."  Then after a pause she looked at them and said,  " Why are you here at Voldemort's castle.  You cant be here for me only my parents know I'm here and they aren't going to say anything," ending with a drawl.

Snape and Dumbledore gasped and looked at each other.

" Enid," said Dumbledore gently, " your aren't in Voldemort's castle your at the Hogwarts' hospital wing.  And why wouldn't your parents admit your missing?"

"Why do you think?  They're the ones who brought me here, I mean there." drawled Enid in her usual fashion. 

" Do you want to tell us what happened?" said Dumbledore

Enid just shook her head and started murmuring again.

"Enid," sapped Snape again, " Get a hold of your self your stronger than this you're a Slytherin. For Salazar's Sake!"  It apparently got the action he was looking for because Enid snapped her head and took a shuddering breathe as if to clear her head. 

"Now, we have to find a place for you to stay since-" Dumbldore was ounce again interrupted.  This time it was Enid bursting into a fresh load of tears and begging him not to make her go home to her parents.

"Enid," barked Snape once again, " For Merlin's sake girl are you a Slytherin or not? Don't give into them, don't give them the satisfaction."  

"Right then," said a bewildered Dumbldore he couldn't understand why Snape's snapping was making her calm down. He would have to ask later on. " We have to arrange for a place for you to stay.  Professor Mcgonnagal has an extra chamber in her wing of the castle. Would you like to stay there?"

"I would like to stay with Professor Snape if you don't mind." 

Actually he wasn't going to be an option but if he consents?" said Dumbledore glancing at Snape, who nodded.

"Come Enid."  Said turning around to leave when Enid stopped him by making a request.

" Could I haves some robes to wear not the ones I wore hear if you don't mind and some… you know," she finished slightly blushing.

"Oh yes of course," said Dumbledore conjuring up a plain black robe with a green and silver sash for around the waist and some under garments.  Then Snape and Dumbledore went into the office with the parting message of, "Call when you're done.  Bathrooms over there towels and things are in there"

While they waited to get ready they discussed the situation

"We found out that it happened at Voldemort's castle (every but Dumbldore flinched). It appears that she has a fear of women, which is rather odd in her case, so she will be staying in Snape's quarters.  We still have to figure out who is to be her guardian for the rest of her time here."  Said Dumbldore.

" She doesn't have a fear of women, Albus, She has a trust in me.  I have been like a father to her since she started at Hogwarts since she does not care for her own.  She knows me and she trusts me to not rape her."

Just then they heard Enid tell she was ready to go.

A soon as Enid saw the two women and Dumbledore she tensed looking not unlike a cat ready to pounce.

"Come on Enid we must get you something to eat."  Said Snape beckoning for her to come with him.  After Snape walked out of the room Enid Let out a hiss and stalked out of the room with him. On the way to the kitchens they walked in complete silence. Once in the kitchens a house elf nervously walked up to Snape and said, "Hel… Hello master Snape I is Nodd what would you and the mistress like from us."

"What do you want Enid?" said Snape.

"Umm. Could I please have some chicken and dumpling soup with rice cakes and a butter bear with rum please"   

"She can have the butter beer but with no rum she's under age.  I how ever would like a steak done rare and a glass of red wine.

 "Yes sir right away Nodd will get you what you want" thirty seconds later the house elves were holding up the tray for Snape to take.

"Well don't expect me to carry, it deliver it to my private chambers. Take the chicken to the guest room and the steak to my room."  Said Snape in an exasperated voice. 

They left and again they walked in silence to Snape's personal chambers.  The stopped at a corridor with a painting of Salazar Slytherin with a boa constrictor winding around while he sat in a thrown like chair. Snape stared at the picture and said _Snakes Tongue._

In side was a long corridor with for doors two on the left one on the left and at the end of the corridor. 

"That will be your room," said Snape pointing to the door closest to them on the left, "The room next to it is the lou. The door at the end is my room.  The door on the right is the workspace.  It has a potions lab, a library of my personal books so make sure you ask before you take one, and a desk.

The lou is connected to you room from the inside.  I have my own so you need not worry of be barging in on you.  There is a dreamless sleep potion in the medicine cabinet.  Your dinner should be here so good night."  Enid nodded silently and went to the door to her room.  Enid opened the door and cautiously turned on the light.  IN sight was a full size canopy bed with black sheets and black hangings. 

When Enid was done she went into the bathroom and filled the tub with the hottest water possible.  Then she too off her clothes and got in the tub making sure not to look in the mirror.  She stepped into the tub and started scrubbing.  She scrubbed and scrubbed but she couldn't get clean.  She couldn't get the dirt off of her skin.  She continued scrubbing and sobbing not being able to get clean.  After an hour of scrubbing her skin raw she collapsed into the now cold water and cried.  She thought to herself, ' I'll never be clean I'll always have the dirt of Lord Voldemort on my skin.'  With those thoughts she rose out of the tub got dressed, took the potion and went to bed.  She didn't get to sleep till hours later and she still couldn't relax all the way.

A/N: After thinking I decided that I'd write this story for me so even if people don't review I'll continue writing.

Please donate a review.


End file.
